Can I Have This Dance
by CharlotteLouise95
Summary: sam and freddie are dancing,when they realise something BIG. Reviewww Please. This is my first one-shot aswell so the more reviews to help me the better. Seddie


My first one-shot.....so bear with me lol xx

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Take my hand, take a breath  
Pull me close and take one step  
Keep your eyes locked on mine,  
And let the music be your guide._

Sam POV

I can't beleive that FREDDIE asked me to teach him to dance, I mean I know thats its just because he wants to perfect for Carly but still. I tell him to take my hand. When he does i feel this shock run up my arm,but I don't let go of his hand. He then takes a breath and I feel my self on his chest and I felt a bit light headed. I look up and then I see them. Those two brown orbs that i can't help but stare at. And then we start to dance.

Won't you promise me(now won't you promise me, that you'll never forget)  
We'll keep dancing (to keep dancing) wherever we go next

Then I ask him to promise me one thing and one thing only. And that is to never forget me and to stay with me whatever happens to us in the future. And his reply is this"Sam,I'm never going to forget you and I WILL stay with you no matter what!"

_It's like catching lightning, the chances of finding someone like you  
It's one in a million, the chances of feelin' the way we do  
And with every step together, we just keep on gettin' better  
So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)  
Can I have this dance_

Carly POV

I was looking at them dancing there in my living room and i knew what i had been thinking was right! They are so the perfect couple and im going to do what ever it takes. Seeing them dancing like that i knew that when they start to date its going to be catching lightning,impossible to break up or find somthing as great as each other. After every step they took the dance was getting better and better. Then I just catch Freddie say something very quietly to Sam"Can I have this dance?"

_Take my hand, I'll take the lead  
And every turn will be safe with me  
Don't be afraid, afraid to fall  
You know I'll catch you through it all_

Freddie POV

"Ok,Sam can I try and take the lead now?" "Yeah sure knock yourself out." So i take her hand and I start leading her around the room. And then i start to think. Mabey its NOT Carly thats my perfect girl,Mabey my perfect girl has been there my WHOLE life and right under my nose. So i make a VERY daring move and life her up,and i see the joy in her eyes,and as i put her on the floor I wisper in her ear"Don't be afraid. Im not going to drop you,and if I do I will catch you!" Then colour went to her cheeks and her eyes lit up

_[Troy:]And you can't keep us apart  
[Gabriella:]Even a thousand miles, can't keep us apart  
[Troy:]Cause my heart is  
[Gabriella:]Cause my heart is  
[Both:] Wherever you are_

And as we carried on dancing round the room I started to think about why I loved Sam. When we were little you could never keep us apart,where one was the other one was. I remember when I was going to go on holiday to England,she said she was going to come too,so she locked herself in my suitcase! And now I have realised that my heart is wherever she is!

_It's like catching lightning, the chances of finding someone like you  
It's one in a million, the chances of feelin' the way we do  
And with every step together, we just keep on gettin' better  
So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)  
Can I have this dance_

Sam POV

Why do I love the dork? I will never know for sure,but i think it might be how everytime im with him it feels like catching lightning,that im not going to get a friend like him again. And its one in a million that he returns my feelings but with every step into this dance i feel more and more like he loves me back. And i wisper"Can I have this dance?"

_Oh, no mountains too high enough, oceans too wide  
Cause together or not, our dance won't stop  
Let it rain, let it pour  
What we have is worth fighting for  
You know I believe, that we were meant to be_

Sam POV

Sometimes it feels like no mountain is too high enough and that oceans are never too wide because if any of them are in out way, i dont think this dance is going to stop.

Freddie POV

It can rain and it can pour but i dont think this dance is going to stop. When we were fighting, I think that this is what she was fighting for,a moment like this. And now i belelive that we were meant to be.

_It's like catching lightning, the chances of finding someone like you (like you)  
It's one in a million, the chances of feelin' the way we do (way we do)  
And with every step together, we just keep on gettin' better  
So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)  
Can I have this dance_

Freddie POV

Watching here there dancing properly and not just jumping up and down i noticed just how beautiful she is. I mean I have known that she is pretty but i never thought i would say she is beautiful. Then i realised that having her as a girlfriend would be just like catching lightning because the chances of finding someone like her is impossible. I used to think i would be one in a million that i would ever love Sam. But oh well life happens then when she wispers that one sentence" Can i have this dance?" I know what i need to do.

So with that i lent down and just before I put my lips on hers I looked into her eyes and then I could tell she wanted me to kiss her. So I did. When my lips touched hers i felt this massive shock go through my body and I new she was the one. I lifted my head up and put my forhead on hers and said"Sam Puckett Will You Be My Girlfriend" and the reply I heard was the one i wanted!"Of corse dork!" And we kissed again!

Carly POV

And seeing them kissing,I knew they were going to last!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

wow that was acctually quite good.

Review for me please...tell me how i did.


End file.
